wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/02
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O wiecznej sprzeczce Sancho Pansy z siostrzenicą i ochmistrzynią Don Kichota. Hałas i wrzask, o którym wspomnieliśmy, pochodził stąd, że Sancho Pansa łomotał z całych sił we drzwi i koniecznie chciał wejść do domu, ażeby się widzieć z panem, a siostrzenica z ochmistrzynią ze wszystkich sił opierały się temu, wołając na niego: — Precz stąd! czego tu chcesz, ty darmozjadzie? Wynoś się zaraz do domu, nie masz tu co robić! To ty, niegodzijaszu''niegodzijasz'' — dziś: niegodziwiec., zawracasz tak głowę panu i wyciągasz go z domu, ażeby się tłukł po świecie, jak mara po piekle. — A babo przeklęta! — wrzeszczał Sancho — mnie to łeb zawrócili, mnie z domu wyciągnęli tłuc się po świecie, obiecując mi gruszki na wierzbie; to twój pan tak umie wodzić kat wie gdzie, szukać czego nie zgubił, a przyrzeka złote góry i łudzi, że mi daruje jakąś wyspę, co się jeszcze na świat nie urodziła. — A! żebyś ty pękł ze swoimi wyspami, ty łotrze wierutny — na to mu gospodyni — Cóż to ty chcesz za wyspę? czy to jaki kąsek, myślisz, do pożarcia, ty niedopchany worze! ty żarłoku bestialski. — To nie do jedzenia — odezwie się Sancho — ciemna istoto! to, widzisz, wyspy do rządzenia, a to więcej warte, niż cztery miasta i cały nasz powiat, rozumiesz? — A niech tam sobie będzie, co chce, ciemięgo — odkrzyknie gospodyni — a ty tu, łotrze, nie wejdziesz; pójdźże sobie zaraz precz i ruszaj rządzić u siebie w domu, niezdaro, patrzeć roli, nie nabijać sobie próżno łba, tymi wyspami diabelskimi. Pleban z balwierzem pękali od śmiechu, słuchając tej rozmowy. Ale Don Kichot zakłopotał się, ażeby Sancho na kieł nie wziął i w gniewie nie rozgadał w okolicy, jakie go przygody na wyprawie prześladowały, co by mu mogło wielki despekt''despekt'' (daw.) — ujma, obraza, uchybienie, afront. przynieść; uciszył więc prędko gospodynię z siostrzenicą, a Sancha wpuścić kazał. Wszedł tedy Sancho, a ksiądz z cyrulikiem pożegnali Don Kichota w przekonaniu, że się już nigdy nie wyliże z tej swojej choroby, a przynajmniej nigdy na dobre do rozumu nie przyjdzie, bo mu te rycerskie dziwactwa takiego w ciemię ćwieka zabiły, że ani myśleć, ażeby mu go teraz co wybić potrafić potrafiło. Gdy wyszli, pleban odezwał się do balwierza: — Wiesz, co ci powiem, kmotrze, a to ani się obejrzymy, jak nasz szlachcic czmychnie znów w świat na wyprawę. — O! i ja tak myślę — rzecze balwierz — no! że się panu we łbie kotłuje, to już mniejsza dziwota, ale że hajduk, takie głupie chłopisko, wierzy na dobre w obiecaną sobie wyspę, to mi się nie może w głowie pomieścić. — A niech ich tam Pan Bóg sekunduje — odezwał się pleban — a my tylko z daleka obserwujmy sobie, do czego ich te piekielne harce doprowadzą; a to jakby ulał jeden do drugiego przystali, wart jeden drugiego, jaki pan, taki kram, ale głupota pana mniej by odbijała bez tego gapia sługi. — Ja to samo powiadam — rzecze balwierz — ciekawym tylko, co też oni teraz z sobą będą gadali? — I ja ciekawy jestem — wtrącił ksiądz — ale nie ma po co głowy sobie łamać, dowiemy się wszystkiego, opowiedzą nam jak z pytla wszyściusieńko siostrzenica z gospodynią, alboż to one nie kobiety, nie darują i źdźbła jednego, wszystko nam wypaplą. Don Kichot z Sanchą zamknęli się tymczasem, a widząc, że są sami, Don Kisszot zaczął: — Wiesz co, Sancho, kaducznie mi dopiekłeś tym twoim gadaniem, że ja cię z domu wyciągnąłem! I po co to takie bajdy? alboż nie wyjechaliśmy obydwaj razem, przecieżem ja w domu nie został? Wyruszyliśmy razem, jednymi drogami chodziliśmy, obydwaj i wspólnie dzieliliśmy dolę naszą, a że tobie się raz oberwało, czyżem ja nie był zbity sto razy więcej od ciebie? ot, tyle i mojego zysku! — Boć się też więcej i należało wielmożnemu panu niż mnie, pokornemu słudze — naiwnie odpowie Sancho — kiedy już taki ma być los błędnych rycerzy, ażeby złe się sypało na nich, a nie na ich giermków. — Bajesz, sam nie wiesz co — obruszy się Don Kichot — wcale inaczej rzecz się ma, a najlepiej o tym przekonywa stare przysłowie: Quando caput dolet, caetera membra dolet. — Ja się tam, panie, na tym nie znam, ja po swojemu tylko umiem gadać i słuchać. — No to ci wytłumaczę; to znaczy, że kiedy głowa choruje, to całe ciało boleje i czuje. Rozumiesz teraz? A że, jako pan, jestem głową całego ciała, którego ty część stanowisz jako sługa, więc kiedy mnie się co złego spotka, to i tobie musi się dać we znaki, tak samo znów, jak kiedy ty oberwiesz, to i ja uczuć muszę. Rzecz prosta i jasna. — A jużciż tak by być powinno — odpowie Sancho — ale kiedy mnie biedną cząstkę ciężko zużywali, podrzucając jak piłkę, to głowa wtedy była het za murami i żadnego nie czując bólu, przypatrywała się sobie, jak ja w powietrzu kozły wywracam, a kiedy części ciała mają cierpieć, skoro głowa cierpi, to by przecież należało, ażeby i głowa powąchała tego, co członkom pachnie. — A cóż to ty myślisz, Sancho, że mnie to nie bolało krwawo, kiedy ciebie podrzucali w powietrze? Nie mów tego i nie myśl nawet, mój przyjacielu, bądź pewien, że w duchu ja więcej wtedy cierpiałem, niż ty na ciele. Ale dajmy już teraz pokój temu wszystkiemu; kiedy indziej o tym pogadamy i jakoś rzecz ułożymy. A teraz, mój Sancho kochany, powiedz mi też, tylko szczerze, co o mnie gadają w okolicy? co o mnie mówią kmiecie? jak o mnie sądzi szlachta? jak rycerstwo? Co mówią o odwadze, o czynach moich i uprzejmości? i co myślą o moim zamiarze przywrócenia do dawnej świetności zaginionego już prawie błędnego rycerstwa? Słowem, bez żadnego pochlebstwa i ogródki powiedz mi wszystko, coś tylko o tym zasłyszał, nie obwijaj nic w bawełnę, nie dodawaj, ani ujmuj, bo to jest obowiązek wiernego sługi donosić panu wszystko bez żadnego pochlebstwa i oszczędzania, co tylko o nim słyszy. I wiedzieć ci należy, mój Sancho, że gdyby monarchowie od sług swoich całą prawdę słyszeć mogli, gdyby oni rzetelnie i sumiennie, bez przymieszki własnego interesu i innych względów, rzeczy im przedstawiali, to wszędzie błoga panowałaby spokojność, sprawiedliwość i zamożność i wiek ten stałby się wiekiem złotym, jak to bywało przed czasy. Niech ci to służy za naukę, mój Sancho, żeś powinien mi bez ogródki odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które ci zadałem. — Będę wam posłuszny, wielmożny panie, kiedy taka wola wasza — odpowie Sancho — chętnie to uczynię, ale pan się może na mnie obruszy, jak ja będę wszystko gadał, co uszy moje słyszały. — Nie lękaj się niczego, zaręczam ci, że gniewać się nie będę, mów wszystko, bez żadnych a żadnych wybiegów. — Najprzód, wielmożny panie, trzeba wam powiedzieć, że wszyscy mają was za wielkiego głupca i mnie także nie za mądrego. Szlachta powiada, że zadzieracie nosa nad nią i dlatego przyczepiliście sobie Don od frontu nazwiska i że wysforowaliście się na rycerza na dwóch włókach roli, a łachman wisi wam z przodu i z tyłu zamiast sztandaru i powiada, że jesteście stąd odęty, choć zimno w pięty, a chłodno i głodno. Panowie znów, czy tam rycerstwo, jak zwał, tak zwał, byle swoje miał, nie lubią, ażeby się szlachta z nimi bratała, a zwłaszcza też zagonowa, co za zającem ugania się sama z charty, a kubrak ma wytarty, buty sobie w kominie szwarcuje''szwarcować'' (z niem.) — czernić. sadzami, a białe pończochy zielonymi zszywa niciami. — Co ty tam prawisz, baju — wtrącił Don Kichot — przecież to się mnie nie tyczy, ja chodzę zawsze dobrze odziany, łat na mnie nikt nie widział, jeżeli się dziura na sukni czasem zdarzy, to od zbroi, nie od starości. — O odwadze wielmożnego pana, o czynach, uprzejmości i zamysłach jego, to ludzie znów różnie gadają, jak którzy — mówił dalej Sancho. — Jedni powiadają: e! to głupiec, ale zabawny! drudzy znów: mężne ma serce, ale nie ma szczęścia; inni znów: grzeczny jest i uprzejmy, ale wariat; inni znów... ale kto by ich tam spamiętał, na wołowej skórze tego nie spisać, Bóg wie czego już tam nie gadają i o wielmożnym panu i o mnie, że to już nie moja głowa, ażeby to wszystko tak powtórzyć. — Widzisz Sancho mój kochany — rzecze Don Kichot — zawsze to tak na świecie bywa, że im kto większymi jaśnieje cnotami, tym dokuczliwiej szarpią go i szkalują, złośliwe języki. Żaden z ludzi wielkich nie uszedł pocisków potwarzy. Juliuszowi Cezarowi, co był tak wielkim człowiekiem i wodzem, musiano przecież przypiąć łatkę i znaleźli się tacy, co mu zarzucali skażone, miękkie obyczaje, zbytnią w stroju fanfaronadę i panoszenie się nad innych. Na Aleksandra, którego czyny głośne na wieki zjednały mu przydomek Wielkiego, wygadywali, że lubił pałkę zalewać. Herkulesa, tak znakomitego bohatera, co owych dwunastu dzieł kolosalnych dokonał, oczernili, że się z kobietkami za bardzo zadawał. Na Galaora, brata Amadisa, wynaleźli, że był zadziorny i ze wszystkimi szukał zwady, a na wykwintnego Amadisa szkalowali, że był beksą. Widzisz więc, Sancho mój kochany, kiedy tacy mężowie nie mogli ujść żądła ludzkiej zawiści, to cóż ja mam zważać, co na mnie gadają, Bóg łaskaw jeszcze, że nic gorszego nie wymyślili. — Ale ba! — na to mu Sancho — ażeby to tyle tylko gadali, ale licha tam! — Co? to jeszcze więcej co gadają — skwapliwie zapyta wychudły szlachcic. — A jużciż, że gadają i co jeszcze, aż włosy na głowie stają, ja tylko tak z wierzchu same słodycze waszej wielmożności opowiedziałem, ale to tam są jeszcze straszne piołuny. A jeżeli waszej wielmożności tak koniecznie im pilno wszystko się dowiedzieć, to ja wam przyprowadzę zaraz kogoś, co opowie wam do najmniejszej odrobiny te miłe przysmaki, którymi nas obydwu traktują. Wczoraj przyjechał tu z Salamanki syn Bartosza Karaska, co to chodził tam na nauki i bakalarstwa się dochrapał, poszedłem się z nim przywitać, on to mi dopiero cudów naopowiadał, co to o was po świecie rozgadują i w książkach nawet drukują, bo ktoś tam napisał już nawet całą historię o przedziwnym szlachcicu Don Kichocie z Manchy. Rozpowiadał mi, jak tam i o mnie pisze szeroko, że stoję tam cały jak długi z prawdziwym moim nazwiskiem Sancho Pansa, że jest tam i o pani Dulcynei z Toboso i o innych rozmaitych rzeczach, które tylko między nami dwoma na cztery oczy się działy, że się aż żegnałem, skąd ten pismak mógł to wziąć, boć przecie nikt mu tego nie powiedział, czego nikt nie słyszał. — Ręczę ci, mój Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — że autor tej historii musi być jakimś czarnoksiężnikiem wielkim, bo dla nich nie ma nic skrytego na świecie. — A wierzę bardzo, że to być musi czarnoksiężnik i wielki — odpowie Sancho — bo licencjat Samson Karasko powiadał mi, że się nazywa Cyd Hamed Benengeli. — Alboś się przesłyszał, mój Sancho, albo to nieprawda, że on przed nazwiskiem ma tytuł Cyd, bo ten wyraz po arabsku znaczy Pan. — A może i to być, albo ja wiem — odrzecze Sancho — ale jeśli wielmożny pan chce, to najlepiej będzie, jak mu sprowadzę samego licencjata, zwinę się w lot. — Bardzo dobrze, mój przyjacielu Sancho — pragnę tego serdecznie, boś mi piekielnie rozłechtał ciekawość, i nie mógłbym kawałka strawy donieść do gęby, gdybym się wszystkiego dokładnie nie dowiedział. — A no! to biegnę po niego — zawoła Sancho, zostawiając pana, poleciał pędem szukać licencjata, którego mu też wkrótce dostawił. Wtedy między nimi trzema zawiązała się śliczna rozmowa. ----